Omaeus
Omaeus, Thousands As One is a Support that belongs to the Harmony faction. Players can unlock Omaeus by participating in the Void Front event. Strategy Omaeus is a unique hero with two distinct skill sets. In his Normal form, Omaeus is a rather unimpressive spellcaster. However, in his Astral form, Omaeus enters one of his teammates, enhancing its attributes and casting spells to protect it while damaging nearby enemies. It is highly recommended that you pair Omaeus with a hero with strong damage scaling, as a portion of his own attributes will be added to the host, greatly increasing basic attack damage. Lore All as One :The oldest and strongest fear in every being's mind is Not-being. :The source and limit of the River of Life is the Sea of Oblivion. :The margin of the waters where all is as one, that is Omaeus. :''--Amrynn Dawnstar, former chief scholar of Al'Falas'' Omaeus. Omaeus again. The name had appeared hundreds of times in grandfather's book! Amra slammed the tome shut. That was all she had the strength for today. After her grandfather Amrynn suddenly disappeared, conspiracy theories ran wild in Al'Falas, the capital of the High Elves. Some said that Amrynn had betrayed his people and defected to the Dark Lord. Others found his behavior troubling and feared a descent into madness. Still others suspected that Amrynn had simply borrowed too much money to do pointless research from the wrong sorts of people and had decided to slip away in the night. Amra didn't believe a single one of these stories. She knew her grandfather well. He absolutely would not act so cowardly, let alone betray his own people, his granddaughter. There was definitely something amiss. Amra was sure of it. Thus, she severed ties with anybody who gossiped about her grandfather and plunged headlong into books at the Garden of Scholars in Al'Falas, vowing to find clues to her grandfather’s disappearance in his old room there, refusing to give up. At first, she had no clue where to start. Her grandfather's workshop was a complete mess. Pages of notes written in an arcane tongue littered the desk, and the bookcases were filled with devices that Amra could not even name. She spent a week just organizing the room. Next, she spent nearly a month studying her grandfather's manuscripts and reference books. She compiled a short dictionary and made slow progress through the arcane Ancient Elvish texts. Before this, she never had any interest in her grandfather's studies. She only knew that he was a Chief Scholar in the Garden of Scholars, the most authoritative academic society in Al'Falas, which remunerated him handsomely for his research. The Garden of Scholars was dedicated to restoring the ancient books of the continent of Etryna, and exploring their ancient knowledge. In spite of the wealth and prestige that her grandfather's position afforded him, Amra never felt the slightest interest in ancient texts. After all, we all live in the now. Why bother spending so much time on stuff that was already dead and gone? But now, Amra had no choice but to force herself to read things she absolutely loathed. Just reading one page would make her head spin and start fidgeting. Yet she had to continue, for her grandfather. Amra's eureka moment came with A Treatise on the Void. She did not know how long it had taken for her grandfather to write this book. Amra could see that the handwriting at the beginning and end of the book varied slightly. Strangely, this book was different from all of his previous manuscripts. The ideas contained within set Amra on edge. She could not explain it. Every time she opened it up, she felt as if someone was watching her. Worse yet, she felt drained. It was only after she closed the book that she could feel life returning to her body. :The earliest mention of 'Omaeus' is in the legends of our Wood Elf kinsmen, about seven hundred years ago. At that time, the legend of the "Guardian of the Wood" was spreading among the hunters on the outskirts of Balierand. There were people who had seen with their own eyes dying beasts suddenly return to life. These revenants had cold, glowing eyes and were unusually cunning and ferocious, and did not yield to injury. This happened several times, and each time it did, a hunter was lost. The ancient Wood Elves believed that this was the Guardian of the Wood making reprisals against them. The Guardian would steal into the bodies of beasts about to die, and punish the one who took its life. :A similar phenomenon was recorded in human territory. The fishermen of Riverdale had tales about a 'Lake Ghost.' It was said that a man was overcome with grief at the death of his wife, and committed suicide by casting himself into Pearl Lake. However, his remains were never recovered. Soon after this, some fishermen reported encountering a small wooden boat with no-one at the helm at night. They were convinced that there was a man sitting alone upon a boat, waiting, a cold, pale light shining from his eyes. Ever since he appeared, there was a good harvest at Pearl Lake for several years. The fishermen believed that the spirit in the lake was protecting the waters. :Surprisingly, a similar incident occurred further north, on the banks of the River Rhone. What is more, several mercenaries have reported that when the savage tribesmen of the Pantos Grassland, to the west, fell in battle, some would rise again, possessed, and continued battling with enormous strength. Their eyes were white, and they shrieked with alien voices. These tales make me even more certain that Omaeus has existed for countless ages on Etryna. He exists everywhere, but leaves no trace... Amra was not sure about what this "Omaeus" her grandfather spoke about actually was. In the book, her grandfather's alternated between describing Omaeus as an old friend and a villain, but without introduction, without a description. All there was were events that seemingly were evidence for the existence of Omaeus. Amra was completely baffled, but she was sure of one thing: this Omaeus was the key to her grandfather's disappearance. That day, when she had finished her reading, Amra collapsed on her grandfather's bed. Omaeus... the name lingered in her mind and on her lips... -- She was standing at the gates of Al'Falas, a strong wind blowing all around. The shriek of the wind whistled past her long elven ears. She shouted, but could not hear the sound. The cold buffeted her and she was at a loss as to what to do, so she moved away from the city gates. She saw an old man motionless in front of her. She strained to look over the old man's attire: the robes of a scholar, a cane of oak, that long, familiar beard--it was grandfather! "Grandpa! Grandpa!" Amra ran desperately toward him, but no matter how much she struggled forward, her grandfather seemed to getting further and further away. Finally, exhausted and spent, she fell to the muddy ground. She lifted her head, but her grandfather’s silhouette was just as far away. "Grandpa! It's Amra! It's me! Where are you? I miss you so much!" Her calls worked. In the distance, she saw her grandfather begin to turn around. "I’ve been searching for you grandpa, searching for you. Tell me what it was that happened." She forcefully began to get up, despite the fierce wind knocking her down again. She tirelessly crawled forward, closer and closer to her grandfather. Within moments, was by his side, the grandfather she had loved so dearly since she was small. She placed her hand upon his shoulder and turned him around. "Oh no." Her grandfather’s eyes were lifeless, yet shone out the same cold and gloomy light borne by those beings she had read about. His body looked like it had come from another world, at once there but not there. Amra was shocked: there was nothing of him left. His lips whispered with a voice that was not his own: "All as one." -- Amra screamed as she awoke from her dream. Amra Dawnstar was covered in a cold sweat, the bed soaked. She jumped out of her grandfather's bed, lit a candle, and opened up A Treatise on the Void. The text had vanished. Instead, every line of every page just repeated the same three words: All as one. Attributes Skills Normal Form Astral Form Faction Awakening Synergy Splash Videos